


Happy Accidents

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Peter sends a nude, Phone Sex, Tony doesn't mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: Tony gets a lewd photo and a plea for help on his phone from Peter. Surely it was meant for someone else, but that doesn't stop Tony from calling the number out of curiosity.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Happy Accidents

Peter sighed on the bed his hand wrapped around himself and he reached around blindly in search of his phone snapping a pic and sending a message, not even reading to where it sent before he tossed his head back as he waited trying to keep himself on edge.

(Please god call me and help me with this. -Peteypie)

Tony stared at his phone, at the picture of a blurry cock and hand but he read the message again and even looked at the phone number to check if it was right. Peter was sending him this? He had no clue the kid even felt this way back to him and yet-. Tony’s eyes flicked back to the cock in the picture lifting his phone and pressing the green button before he could think on it farther. 

Peter panted his breath was full of lust as he gasped to pick up the phone. “Thank fuck, I almost couldn’t wait, tell me, tell me what you want me to do.”

Tony was quiet, he should have just hung back up, but he could hear how desperate Peter was, how hitched his voice sounded and he swallowed. “I want you to touch yourself, but cum only to my voice.”

There was a long moment, Peter was still panting and then a mix of swears and Tony nodded. “Don’t leave me out of this now, you asked and here I am, are you touching yourself for me kid?”

Peter whined, Tony could hear him shifting on whatever surface he was on and the boy was whimpering. “Sir-sir shit I’m sorry, fuck, yes yes yes I am.”

“Good boy.”

“Mister Stark, Tony.” Peter was a mess, Tony could tell as he listened his own cock hard and pushing against his pants and he stood to push his hand down to stroke himself. 

“God Peter, I wish you were here, that this was your hand on my cock now.” Peter was gone, no longer able to speak and Tony moaned and huffed a breath as he listened to Peter stroking himself and he moved his hand with the boy’s pants and sounds. “Cum for me Pete.”

Tony lost himself in the noises, the little whines and grunts that came from Peter, hearing the exact moment the boy came and he wasn’t far behind making a mess of his pants and shirt and he swore softly. He waited, Peter was still panting, quiet on the other side of the phone for a moment before he was speaking. “I uh- can we talk about this in person?”

“Yes, of coarse. I’ll send Happy to pick you up in an hour.” 

Tony smiled against the receiver and heard Peter let out a breath. “Yeah, I’ll be ready.”


End file.
